


Leak

by Ace (HMSquared)



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Companionable Snark, Dragged away, Episode: s03ep10 Terror, First Kiss, Forced Separation, Gas Masks, Getting slammed into by a door, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, I remember tags at the worst times, M/M, Nerve Gas, Panic, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ace
Summary: Spike discovers there’s a leak in his gas mask the hard way, and Wordy clutches him as everything begins to go dark.





	Leak

**Author's Note:**

> I've started watching Flashpoint again (so good!) and remembered I had started this story but not finished it. Now it's done.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Spike threw his gas mask on, he had no idea his life was about to change. He had no idea he was going to kiss his best friend, or that his mask had a crack in it. Both actions would have monumental consequences.

The door crashed open, Wordy sprinting down the hall with his gun raised. Spike was right behind him, both men savoring the clean air. Soon orders came in from Greg; they needed to turn off the ventilation system so if the nerve gas bomb in the building went off, it would be contained.

“Spike!” Wordy’s voice was sharp, but he found it calming. “I’m gonna patrol the hallway, think you can handle the vents?”

“Of course.” Spike bit his tongue, trying not to grin a mile wide. Once Wordy had left, he headed over to the control panel and searched for the off button. Sadly, it wasn’t just a big red button labeled “OFF” in big white letters. Just as Spike had found the correct button, he heard a door open.

Wham! The door crashed into him, sending the analyst to the floor. Wordy’s eyes widened in shock, and he instantly kneeled.

“Spike, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“What do you think, tough guy?” Spike snapped, hand going to his head. Seeing a smile poke through, Wordy chuckled,

“Smart-ass.” Spike shrugged as he got to his feet. Seeing the look on his friend’s face, he said calmly,

“I’m fine, Wordy.” They headed down the hall without further incident, Wordy looking back a few times to make sure Spike hadn’t dropped dead. That would become harsher in hindsight a few minutes later.

They got to the main prayer room just as Greg had taken off his gas mask. He was talking to Clive, asking him to put the bomb down. Clive was talking back, but Spike couldn’t hear any of it. His ears were ringing, head splitting from the door. Gritting his teeth, he tried to bring the sound into focus; nothing happened until the bomb went off.

The gas flooded the air, snapping everything back into focus. Spike started shouting, directing everyone out the side doors. As he turned around to direct more traffic, Jules shouted,

“Spike!” He looked down and was greeted with a horrific sight. There was a small crack in his gas mask, through which nerve gas was traveling. Eyes bugged, Spike looked up at his team right before hitting the floor.

Greg shouted something, but he didn’t hear it. Vision fading, Spike tried to focus on his breathing, keeping it steady. He felt hands on him, clutching his body. Looking up at Wordy, he read the man’s lips and realized he was yelling his name over and over. Smiling, Spike opened his mouth to speak...and then everything tensed up. He tasted blood on his throat.

“Wordy!” Ed rushed over. “Let go of him!” Wordy shook his head tearfully, staring at Spike’s unfocused eyes. 

“I can’t leave him!”

“If you don’t let go, he will die!” Wordy shook his head again, clutching Spike in his arms and sobbing. Sam looked at his friends, nodded, then rushed forward and pulled Wordy off Spike, fingers digging into his skin. Wordy was hysterical, arms flailing and screaming as he was transferred between grips. As Ed pulled him out of the room, Sam picked Spike up and carried him out to the paramedics.

 

Everything was calm. That’s how Spike felt when his eyes opened. He knew perfectly well he wasn’t dead. He could feel his skin, he could hear his breath. The only thing he couldn’t do was see.

There was a faded shape in front of him. It was a human shape, and Spike recognized it. Smiling, he muttered, voice slurred,

“Wordy…” then leaned forward. His lips grazed someone’s face, a face that instantly pulled away. Then Ed shouted,

“Spike, Spike!” Spike blinked and realized that it was indeed Ed in front of him. Quickly pulling away, he blushed.

“Sorry, I thought you were…”

“Wordy?” Ed chuckled. Nodding and adjusting to the light, Spike asked,

“Where am I?”

“The hospital. The paramedics were able to resuscitate you.” Spike shivered. He looked at Ed and coughed, 

“Can you…?”

“Get Wordy for you?” Ed was already rising from his chair. “Of course, Spike.” Nodding a silent thank-you, Spike tried to process what he had just asked. Did he really want to see Wordy? The urges in his body were flaring, after all.

The door opened and there was Wordy. A soft grin appearing on his face, he sat down in the chair Ed had been in the minute before.

"How are you feeling, Spike?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." Looking at the IV hanging over his head, Spike laughed, "If I didn't have this thing I'd probably be screaming right now." Wordy chuckled softly, but there was a sign of worry in his eyes.

"When you fell...I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." Knowing exactly what he saying, Spike flopped back and let out a short laugh.

"Do you know what happened when I woke up?"

"What?" What he said next could never be taken back, but Spike didn't care; the painkillers were destroying his inhibitions.

"I kissed Ed, thinking he was you." Wordy's eyes widened for a split second. Then, standing up, he walked over and silently kissed Spike on the lips, something his friend happily accepted. Warm flushed through their bodies, bubbles rising in their fingers and throats.

 

After telling Wordy Spike was awake, Ed found Greg standing at the end of the hallway, staring off into space. His friend asked when he approached,

"How is he?" Ed smiled, blush rising in his face. "Uh oh, what happened?"

"He thought I was Wordy and kissed me on the cheek." Smiling, Greg stepped forward and whispered, slightly mischievously,

"You mean this cheek?" He leaned toward Ed and lightly grazed his left cheek with a kiss, causing his friend to smile.

"I hate you."

"I know." What Ed hated Greg for, of course, was that he had waited three years to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
